The Kiss
by Digital Tempest
Summary: A short vignette based around 'The Kiss' on Raw 625. What if Matt had liked it? I'm still trying to decide if I should keep on or leave it as it.


**Title:** The Kiss  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the WWFE. The are owned by Vince (Lucky bastard). :)  
**Author Notes:** Based around Raw 6/25. And uh... yes Matt really did call her a bitch. I had my captioning on.  
***** denotes thoughts  
**//** denotes lyrics  
Where My Girls At? - 702 

= = =

Lita's body shook in rage as she sat in the dressing room. She felt like going back out there and kicking Trish's ass all the way back to Canada, She gripped the sides of the chair til her knuckles turned white. She shut her eyes tightly. She took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. *Please, please calm down.* She pleaded with herself. She knew she couldn't though. She was consumed with anger, and she wouldn't feel better until...*until what?* she asked herself. Until she felt that Trish got what she deserved. 

It wasn't just the fact that Trish kissed Matt that made her mad. It was the simple fact that he seemed to enjoy it. Yeah, he had called Trish a 'bitch', but his eyes didn't say bitch. She knew Matt well enough to know when he was really thinking something else. That's what got her. Matt had enjoyed it. She couldn't take it out on Matt. So she just took all her fury out on Trish, and Trish just smiled. *She won't be smiling long. I promise.* Lita thought evilly. A song she liked came to mind it fit Trish perfectly. 

_//Tryin' to take my man,  
See I don't need that,  
So don't play yourself.  
Don't you violate me,  
'Cuz I can make you hate me,  
If you decide to mess with mine.  
Chop you down to size,  
Make you realize,  
That you done messed up this time.//_

* * * 

Trish had only kissed Matt to help out The Big Show, or at least, she thought that's why she had done it. She didn't regret it, even after Lita tried to kill her. She only smiled. That's all she could do. She didn't want Lita to think that she had actually scared her for a moment. *Even though I was scared.* She thought touching the bruise that was starting to form on stomach. She could tell from the look in Lita's eyes it was far from being over. She felt that familiar twinge of fear tug at her heart. It wasn't that she was scared of Lita. It was something she saw in Lita's eyes right before she hit her. She didn't look...sane. Her face was only a distorted shell of what was once Lita, and it scared the hell out of Trish. 

Matt had called her a bitch. She didn't think he meant it, though. Eyes are the window to the soul, and they had betrayed him. The first thing she saw was shock, then amusement when he called her a bitch, then she wasn't sure what she saw. She didn't have time to think about it as Lita went crazy. The Big Show didn't even question the kiss. He had it in his mind that he was the ultimate pimp, and Trish had only done it for his sake. Trish nearly gagged and laughed at the thought. She walked down the corridor to her dressing room making sure to look out Lita. That's all she would need for Lita to jump from behind a corner and really hurt her. *There were no referees now, anything goes.* she thought. 

* * * 

Matt could tell now definitely wasn't the right time to try and talk to Lita about what happened. He was getting this feeling that maybe she wasn't just made at Trish, she was mad with him too. She was still red from rage. He hadn't said anything to her since they got back in the dressing room. He just sat there waiting for her to say something, but the words still hadn't came. He wouldn't be able to talk to her until she calmed down. Then he could tell her his side of the story. *What side of the story? Why do I feel guilty. Trish kissed me.* In the corner of his mind though, it was obvious that he felt guilty because he thought he liked it. *Oh, the wars I could cause with this information.* 

He hoped the question would ever arise if he liked it or not. He wasn't very good with lying. There was always something that gave him away, his uneasy stance, his shifting eyes. His eyes were his biggest problem they always told on him. He would say no, if she ever asked. He could only pray she would believe him, but women were such volatile creatures. Their moods changed in a blink of an eye. He had no doubt in his mind that Lita was probably planning her revenge on Trish this very moment, and he could only hope she wouldn't hurt her too bad. 


End file.
